Chapter 009
Decision is the ninth chapter of the Freezing manga series, fourth chapter of Volume 2 and the final chapter of the 3rd Year Punishment Arc. Synopsis Satellizer and Ingrid continue their battle, and as Leo tries to help his partner out with his freezing, he is ultimately beaten by Kazuya who is able to produce a far stronger freezing field. Satellizer takes the opportunity to defeat Leo, with one punch, which caused Ingrid to have to use her Pandora Mode. Ingrid then attacks Satellizer, and is easily able to overpower her, but she was eventually stopped, who amazes even himself, as he is able to completely stop Ingrid. He then tells Ingrid that the Hierarchy of the upperclassmen is a joke as they are punishing Satellizer for defending herself. Ingrid Pandora Mode ends, but she refuses to loose, trying to kill Satellizer, even while turning into a nova. Kazuya eventually calms her down though, telling her that she was making a mockery of Marin's sacrifice, which he proceeds to slap her. This finally makes Ingrid realize she was wrong, as she goes down on her knees and cries. Ingrid is then seen at the hospital where she asks, the two underclassmen that was with Marin during the 9th Nova clash, if they regretted their decision. They explained that they were not, and that they had to retreat, as Marin knew none of them could hope to defeat the Nova. Ingrid then understands her friend's sacrifice. Attia, is last seen reporting to Elizabeth, her leader of Ingrid's defeat, stating that Kazuya was no ordinary limiter. Elizabeth simply responds that they will just watch over Satellizer and Kazuya. Summary Satellizer L. Bridget and Ingrid Bernstein continue heir battle. When their Volt Weapons clash, Ingrid pushes forward, thrusting Satellizer back. At Ingrid's order, Leo releases a Freezing to trap Satellizer, but Kazuya shatters his Freezing and freezes Ingrid and Leo in the process. Kazuya refines his control over his Freezing and is able to freeze the entire area, an advanced ability similar to the Nova. Leo releases his Freezing and directs it to release Ingrid, but Satellizer, whose been freed strikes Leo to the ground with a massive punch. Ingrid is thus forced to activate her Pandora Mode, a Powered-Suit Type. Ingrid's move worries everyone, even Attia. Ingrid brutally attacks Satellizer, whose forced on the defense. Ingrid pleads for Marin to tell her she is not wrong. Kazuya tries to adjust his Freezing to stop Ingrid. Still thinking about the results of the 9th Nova Clash and the importance of rules, Ingrid channels her feeling into her Nova Weapon has she pounds Satellizer. Faced with a ticking time limit, Ingrid's attacks become heavier as she screams, but she finds herself forced to the ground. Kazuya's Freezing intensifies, able to force Ingrid, still in Pandora Mode, to the ground. Ingrid runs through the features of Pandora Mode through her mind , and cannot ascertain why Kazuya is able to stop her. Kazuya too does not understand his abilities but understands that with his powerful Freezing Ingrid cannot possibly win. With Ingrid trapped, Kazuya explains that he cannot understand why Ingrid is so fixated on the rules. Though he agrees with the hierarchy he does not agree with the upperclassman punishing Satellizer for a fight she won by defending herself. The upperclassman's righteousness becomes nothing more than a group lynching in a meaningless fixation, which stuns a driving Ingrid. Kaho runs to find some instructors but encounters sophomore Pandora Virginia and Tyrol. Ingrid's Pandora Mode times out and her suit begins to shatter. Her eyes are bloodshot and her skin shows signs of Novalizing with the Nova Textures still active. She refuses to denounce her beliefs, whilst Attia worries that Ingrid will die with the Nova Textures destroying Ingrid's cells. Kazuya steps out in front of Ingrid. Using Ingrid's hierarchy logic, Kazuya explains that commanders are the ones who make the decision. Marin could have retreated but she chose to fight. Her top priority was to protect the citizens and she accepted her death as a Pandora, an act worthy of respect. Raining his voice, Kazuya believes Ingrid is so focused on Marin's death she's forgotten her friend's sacrifice. Kazuya then slaps Ingrid, believing Marin would agree with him. Ingrid falls to her knees, realizing she's been looking down on her friend. Ingrid is hospitalized and thinks about Marin one more time. She awakens wit the effects of the Nova Textures having greatly faded. He awakens to see Virginia and Tyrol, who relays that Ingrid could have lost her life had Kazuya not intervened, but Ingrid will need at least three weeks to fully recover. When they leave so Ingrid can get more rest, Ingrid stops them and asks if the two of them regretted fleeing from the Type-S Nova during the 9th Nova Clash. Virginia and Tyrol, who were Freshman members of Marin's platoon. The sophomores explain that Marin's final orders were to not break ranks but also for all unresolved Pandora and Limiters to retreat. Virginia explains that she regretted her decisions to flee but never forgot Marin's last orders. In any case, first year Pandora-Limiter pairs with immature stigmata could not have ever defeated the Nova. Even so, their flight was overlooked. The freshman panicked and many of them died in vain, but Marin true goal was not to protect the civilians but as many underclassman as possible by fighting until the end. Virginia and Tyrol leave, and Ingrid takes the steps for closure. Attia relays the events to her superiors, three silhouetted Pandora. They express their shock to Ingrid's defeat despite the interference, but Attia warns them that Kazuya is not an ordinary Limiter. Elizabeth, their leader, believes they will just observe Satellizer L. Bridget and Kazuya Aoi. Event Notes *Ingrid Bernstein is revealed to own Pandora Mode. *Kazuya Aoi gains more control of his Freezing; he is able to freeze an entire area like the Nova and suppress Pandora Mode. *Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Ingrid Bernstein concludes without a victor. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters